characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas and The Songs At The Trackside Tunes (UK Version)
'''Thomas and The Songs At The Trackside Tunes '''is a fan-fiction Thomas VHS Release featuring 104 songs, 26 Season 1 episode and 26 Season 2 episode narrated by Ringo Starr and 26 Season 3 episode and 26 Season 4 episode narrated by Michael Angelis. This is distributed by VCI in 2019. This is made by SuperMalechi. Songs # Thomas We Love You # Percy's Seaside Trip # A Really Useful Engine # Accidents will Happen # Let's Have A Race # It's Great to be an Engine # Don't Judge A Book by It's Cover # The Snow Song # The Island Song # Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining # Gone Fishing # All the Girls Around the World # Toby # Harold The Helicopter # I'm Thomas the Tank Engine # Thomas' Christmas Song # Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale # That's What Friends Are For # Rules and Regulations # Sounds # Emily # Surprises # A World Around You # Determination # Patience is a Virtue # Ode to Gordon # One Friendly Family # The Work Song # Pride # Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor # The Journey Never Ends # Thomas and Percy # It's Christmas Time # The Best Friends Express # Never Overlook a Little Engine # We Make a Team Together # Day of the Diesels # Streamlining # Hear the Engines Coming # All You Need # Monsters Everywhere # Let's Be Brave # Tale of the Brave # Set Friendship in Motion # Togetherness # Busy # Trying # Together (Together We Made it Happen) # Full of Surprises # The Dream Song # Brave # Day and Night # Party Time # Buffer Up and Share # Doing it Right # Favourite Place # H is for Harold # Navigation # There's Always Something New # Responsibility # Strength # Free and Easy # You Can Only Be You # Race with You # Spring is Here! # Glynn's Christmas Wish # It's Halloween # Will You Won't You # Teamwork # Problem Solving # Where in the World is Thomas? # Friendship # The Steam Team # Let's Dream # The Shooting Star is Coming Through # Be Who You Are, and Go Far # The Most Important Thing is Being Friends # Go, Go Thomas # Hey, Hey Thomas! # On a Journey Today # Five New Engines In The Shed # The Red Balloon # There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away # Troublesome Trucks # Salty # The Whistle Song # Misty Island Rescue # Thomas and James are Racing # There's a Job for Everyone # Thomas, You're the Leader # There's Snow Place Like Home # Where, oh Where is Thomas? # Come For The Ride # Night Train # Sir Topham Hatt # Donald's Duck # Never Never Never Give Up # James The Really Splendid Engine # Boo! Boo! Choo! Choo! # Little Engines # Winter Wonderland # Down By The Docks # Let's Go! # Engine Roll Call (Season 22) Stories # Dirty Objects # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure # Whistles and Sneezes # Sleeping Beauty # Toby and The Stout Gentleman # Bulgy # Percy's Predicament # Time For Trouble # Down The Mine # The Trouble With Mud # The Deputation # Granpuff # The Flying Kipper # Bulldog # Tenders and Turntables # Toby's Tightrope # Percy Runs Away # Gordon and the Famous Visitor # Thomas, Percy and the Coal # Mavis # Woolly Bear # Heroes # Mind That Bike # Thomas' Train # Home At Last # James and the Express # Passengers and Polish # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas and Stepney # Daisy # All At Sea # Saved from Scrap # Trust Thomas # Cows # Rock 'n' Roll # Wrong Road # Thomas and Trevor # Percy James and the Fruitful Day # Trucks # No Joke For James # Old Iron # Rusty to The Rescue # Bertie's Chase # A Close Shave # Edward, Trevor and The Really Useful Party # Percy and The Signal # Special Funnel # Thomas and The Guard # Tender Engines # Off The Rails # Special Attraction # Dirty Work # Buzz Buzz # Ghost Train # The Diseasel # Bulls Eyes # Thomas, Percy and the Post Train # Thomas and Bertie # Better Late Than Never # One Good Turn # Thomas In Trouble # Percy and Harold # Diesel Does It Again # Coal # A Bad Day For Sir Handel # Thomas and The Trucks # You Can't Win # Thomas Comes To Breakfast # Henry's Forest # Break Van # Donald's Duck # Troublesome Trucks # Henry and the Elephant # Thomas and Gordon # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady # Pop Goes the Diesel # Steamroller # Duck Takes Charge # Percy's Promise # Edward, Gordon and Henry # Train Stops Play # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas Gets Bumped # Four Little Engines # Thomas and the Breakdown Train # The Runaway # Escape # Edward's Exploit # Oliver Owns Up # Percy Takes the Plunge # James and the Coaches # Gallant Old Engine # Trouble in the Shed # Toad Stands By # Paint Pots and Queens # Thomas and the Special Letter # Fish # Bowled Out # Edward and Gordon # The Sad Story Of Henry # Thomas, Terence and the Snow # Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree # A Scarf For Percy Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. * Release Date: December 6, 2019 * The Season 6 intro, nameplate sequence Thomas' Trackside Tunes outro are used together. * The text is taken from the "Thomas and The Songs At The Trackside Tunes" 2019 VHS. * The "" logos are made from the text taken from the "" VHS. * The "" logos are made from the text taken from the "" VHS. * Distrubuted by VCI. Trivia * Some releases included a Motor Road and Rail Thomas. * This VHS was a runner's up prize in an October competition. * This is the first VHS/DVD to feature the BBFC Uc 2019 Certificate rating. * The episodes on this VHS and DVD were chosen by Thomas fans. * The UK VHS Version remastered masters of these episodes are featured. * The UK DVD Version restored masters of these episodes are featured. * All the Singalong Songs have with lyrics * The UK VHS Version episodes remastered * The UK DVD Version episodes restored * In the menu selections, instrumental music from the episodes is played in every selection with the sounds being heard. * The first episode selection plays instrumental music of Thomas' Seasons 3-4 theme from Thomas Gets Bumped. * The second episode selection plays instrumental music Percy's Season 2 and Race theme from Percy and Harold. * The third episode selection plays Gordon's Season 1 theme from Thomas and Gordon in the third selection. * The fourth episode selection plays the Chase from Bowled Out in the fourth selection. * The games selection plays from Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure and when Percy takes the mail. * How Many Animals on Screen? plays Donald and Douglas's Season 2 theme from Thomas Comes to Breakfast. * The Sing-Along selection plays Thomas' Branchline Christmas theme from Thomas' Christmas Party. * The Subtitles selection plays Thomas and Friends Season 8 theme intro from Peep Peep Hurray Three Cheers for Thomas. * In the UK, the VHS version has the Gullane logo, while the DVD has the HiT logo. * When you pick an episode from the episode selection, it goes to the quiz game after the episode ends and ask 3 question of the episode you choose. * This is the first and only time that a Thomas & Friends DVD was released under The Britt Allcroft Company. * The DVD Version Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Thomas and The Songs At The Trackside Tunes UK DVD Menu Watch Thomas Pick A Story Games Sing Along and Subtitles * This is the last UK VHS to have Nameboard sequences. Opening Credits UK VHS Version # THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS # Based on The Railway Series By The REV.W.AWDRY # ADAPTATION by BRITT ALLCROFT # THOMAS AND THE SONGS FROM THE TRACKSIDE TUNES # STORYTELLERS BY RINGO STARR & MICHAEL ANGELIS # Directed by DAVID MITTON UK DVD Version # THOMAS & FRIENDS # BASED ON THE RAILWAY SERIES BY THE REV W AWRDY # ADAPTATION by BRITT ALLCROFT # THOMAS AND THE SONGS AT THE TRACKSIDE TUNES # STORYTELLERS BY RINGO STARR & MICHAEL ANGELIS # DRICETED BY DAVID MITTON Trailers and info Bonus Features UK VHS Version * Days out With Thomas Preview 32 Fimbles Episodes # Snowflake # Music Box # Funnel # Blue # Windmill # Shiny Buttons # Radio # Hiccup # Traffic Light # Moon # Yellow # Bubbles # Spinning Top # Tent # Russian Dolls # Star # Jingly Hat # Rainbow # Keys # Pedal Bin # Hairbrush # Baby's Shoes # Box of Coins # Red Nose # Spots # Yawn # Sock # Gnome # Wooden Spoon # Sticky Patch # Baby's Rattle # Tissues UK DVD Version # Character Gallery # Thomas and the Dinosaur read-along story # Percy's Puzzle # Thomas' Party Game # Thomas' Storybook Adventure # Sodor Spelling Game # Songs of Sodor Game # Sodor Superstars # Build a Dino # How Did Thomas Meet His Friends # Layin Down the Tracks # Steam Team Puzzles # The Mighty Magnet Game # Quiz # Paint My Color # Build a Engine # Trivia Challenge # Sodor Memory Match # Fun with Shapes # Paint Party # Counting Celebration # A Day At The Works # Really Useful Engines # Really Useful Places # Pick That Sound # Build A Engine # Where Do I Belong # Who Am I? # Scrapbook # Percy's Order Fun # Match the Snowflake # Decorate A Christmas Tree # Sodor Special Deliveries # Sodor Activity Depot DVD-Rom # If You Were an Engine # Sir Topham Hatt's Commentary (Thomas and Gordon) # Thomas' Great Destinations of Sodor # Sodor Memories # Interactive Puzzle DVD Game # Sir Topham Hatt's Frosty Friend # Where do I Belong? # Counting With Thomas # How Many Shapes Do You See? # Sir Topham Hatts Word Fun # Catch the Balloon # "What Color Am I?", "Find My Number", and "Which Engine Am I?" DVD games # "The Great Festival Adventure" interactive CD rom game # Memory Fun game # Tic Tac Toe # Witch Island Picture is Different # Gordon's Memory game # Thomas' Cargo Challenge # Fun with Numbers game # Party Train Match Game # Coloring Creation # Biff Bash Bosh # Thomas and Spencer Racing # Christmas Connect the Dots # Sodor Sounds # Picture Puzzle Fun # Thonas Name That Engine Game # Calling all Engines the Game # Steamie or Diesel # Pick a Sound # Thomas' Christmas Journey # Track Repair # Muddy Sheep Roundup # Thomas A maze ing Adventure # Friends Facts # Spot the Difference # Arthur Tricky Travels # Find What Doesn't Belong # The Search for the Lost Crown # Who's Pulling Into the Station # The Search for Thomas # Counting Fun # Sir Topham Hatts Helping Hands # Percy's Made Adventure # How Many Animals on Screen? # James' Color of Sodor # Percy's Favorite Things # Toby's Big Day Out # Learning Segments # Getting Up Gordon's Hill # Track Trivia game # Thomas Learning Games # Grand Opening Game # Thomas Happy Birthday Thomas Trivia Game # Party Train Game # Thomas and The Songs At The Trackside Tunes Trivia # Memory Mandess # James Connect the Dots Fun # Counting Corner # What Came First # Lift and Haul Gane # What Sound Do I Make? # Meet Thomas' New Friends # Connet-The Dots # Character Profiles # Thomas' Computer Fun # Read to Race # Learn to Count # Guess Who? Puzzles # Web Fun Coloring Sheets * Working Together Again sing-a-long * Searching Everywhere sing-a-long * It's Gonna be a Great Day sing-a-long * 32 The Roly Mo Show episodes: # The Collector # Rockit's Birthday # Music class # Valley of the Moles # For True Life # When I'm 64 # Bathtime # Homework # Rubber Mole # Sweet Dreams # Picnic in the Garden # What's That Sound # Come Dancing # Little Bo Peep # Too Hot # Tickly Bits # Roly's Sleepy Day # You can Drive My Car # Onions # Peace and Quiet # Too Cold # Jigsaw # Unbrella Ahoy! # Washing Up # Beach # Sleepover # What's in Little Bo's Rucksack? # Snoot The Moon # Teatime # Out Of The Blue # Guess Who's Coming For Tea? # Little Bo's birthday * 10 Railside Tales Episodes: *# Tillie's Tricky Travels *# Diesel's Steel Gang *# Beached Wheels *# Cheesy Livi *# Russ Gets Rollin' *# Skipper Express *# Audrey's Come to Town *# The Treasures of Ten Cents *# Steam VS. The Snowstorm *# Big City Emma * 10 The Railways of Crotoonia Episodes: # Tillie to the Rescue # Casey Jr's Mail Run # Thomas the Building Engine # Tracy the Harbour Engine # Calamity at Celgreb Bay # Meg's Headliner # Pufle's Produce # Freight Race! # Shelbert and the Chopper # Passenger Problem * 8 Thomas & Friends Music Sing Along Songs *# You're The Inspiration (Sing Along) *# Fabulous Secret Powers (Sing Along) *# Jessie' Anthem (Sing Along) *# Thriller (Sing Along) *# Te Quiero (Sing Along) 60p *# Courage (Sing Along) *# Break My Stride (Sing Along) *# Thomas The Tank Engine (Ring Rap Remix) Sing Along Setup Product Gallery Goofs Episode Summaries Opening Previews (UK VHS) # VCI Ident (voiceover: "VCI presents some of the most popular children's characters available to buy on video.") # Thomas the Tank Engine Promo # Fourways Farms Promo # Sooty and Co. Promo # My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs Promo # Tots Video Promo # The BFG Promo # Video overview # "New for '97" overview # Control VCI Warning (1995) # VCI Warning (1995) # VCI Ident (1995) # Gullane Entertainment Ident # Closed Captions # Days Out with Thomas Preview # Britt Allcroft Presents logo # Thomas & Friends Making Tracks To Great Destinations logo # Thomas & Friends Morning Sequence from Season 8 # The Rev W Awdry Letter # Thomas The Tank Engine Intro # Character introduction # First few seconds of Dirty Objects Closing Previews (UK VHS) # Last few seconds of A Scarf For Percy # Nameboards sequence # Engine Roll Call (Season 22) music video with lyrics # Thomas & Friends Nightime Sequence from Season 8 # The End logo # Visit Thomas and Friends Website logo # Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Closing # A Britt Allcroft Production: @Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1986, 1995 # Henry Promo Something in the Air Japanese # Bonus Episodes 32 Fimbles # Thomas The Tank Engine VHS 2001 promo # Bonus Episodes 56 Chuggington # Thomas The Tank Engine Random Books commercial # Bonus Episodes 28 Tikkabilla # Gullane Entertainment Ident # VCI ident (1995) Opening Previews (UK DVD) # Warning screen # VCI DVD logo # HIT Entertainment 1997 logo # Strawberry Shortcake DVD Trailer # Bonus Episodes 22 In the Night Garden # Thomas and Friends DVD Trailer # DVD menu walkthrough # Britt Allcroft logo # Thomas & Friends Making Tracks To Great Destinations logo # Thomas & Friends Morning Sequence from Season 8 # The Rev W Awdry Letter # Thomas The Tank Engine Intro # Character introduction # First few seconds of Dirty Objects Closing Previews (UK DVD) # Last few seconds of A Scarf For Percy # Nameboards sequence # Engine Roll Call (Season 22) music video with lyrics # Thomas & Friends Nightime Sequence from Season 8 # The End logo # Visit Thomas and Friends Website logo # Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Closing # A Britt Allcroft Production: @Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1986, 1995 # Skarloey Promo Four Little Engines Japanese # Bonus Episodes 32 The Roly Mo Show # HIT Entertainment endcap logo # Bonus Episodes 32 Teletubbies Everywhere # Thomas and Friends VHS Trailer # Bonus Episodes 32 The Shiny Show Closing Credits UK VHS Version * Written by JENNY McDADE * Script Editor ABI GRANT * Script Consultant PHIL FEHRLE * Director of Photography TERRY PERMANE * Head of Production MATT PORTER * Production Accountant PETE DUNKERLEY * Production Co-ordinator ANDREAS FEHRLE * Producton Supervisor MICHELE VARDY * 1st Assistant Cameraman NIGEL PERMANE * Cameraman Crew TREVOR FOREST FRAN WESTON * Gaffer MICHAEL FLYNN * Art Director BOB GAULD-GALLIERS * Model and Special Effects Supervisor DAVID EVES * Model Makers ANDY BAKER KEN EGITTENS DAVE KNOWLES STEVE KNOWLES CHRIS LLOYD RAY LOVELL DUNCAN ORTHNER JOHN PAYNE DAVE POOLE ROY SPENCER IAN WHITTAKER * Special Effects MATT VEALE * Model Makers VICKY BALL MITCH BARNES ALEX BENNETT GORD BRAY BRIAN COLE MARTIN GASKELL BRUCE GORDON NICOLA HATCH JEREMY KING PETER LEE FRANC MADDEN JENNIE DR NAEYER CHRISSIE OVERS MICHELE WRAIGHT DAN WRIGHT * Stage Crew CONRAD AYLING SOPHIE BROWN MARRISA CLIFFORD JULIAN EYRES MORAG McINTOSH * Lighting Equipment Supplied by LEE LIGHTING LTD * Camera Engineering RICHARD MALPASS ASSOCIATES * Dubbing Facilities THE MAIDSTONE STUDIOS * Dubbing Mixer MIKE ERANDER * Post Production Facilities RESOLUTION * Editor JOHN WRIGHT * Music Composed by MIKE O'DONNELL & JUNIOR CAMPBELL * Made at SHEPPERTON STUDIOS * Processed by TECHNICOLOR * Associate Producer STEVE ASQUITH * Executive Producer PETER URIE * Produced by PHIL FEHRLE * A BRITT ALLCROFT PRODUCTION * Films @ Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1986, 1995 * Soundtrack @ Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1991, 1995 for "Shining Time Station" UK DVD Version * Written by JENNY McDADE * Script Editor ABI GRANT * Script Consultant PHIL FEHRLE * Director of Photography TERRY PERMANE * Head of Production MATT PORTER * Production Accountant PETE DUNKERLEY * Production Co-ordinator ANDREAS FEHRLE * Producton Supervisor MICHELE VARDY * 1st Assistant Cameraman NIGEL PERMANE * Cameraman Crew TREVOR FOREST FRAN WESTON * Gaffer MICHAEL FLYNN * Art Director BOB GAULD-GALLIERS * Model and Special Effects Supervisor DAVID EVES * Model Makers ANDY BAKER KEN EGITTENS DAVE KNOWLES STEVE KNOWLES CHRIS LLOYD RAY LOVELL DUNCAN ORTHNER JOHN PAYNE DAVE POOLE ROY SPENCER IAN WHITTAKER * Special Effects MATT VEALE * Model Makers VICKY BALL MITCH BARNES ALEX BENNETT GORD BRAY BRIAN COLE MARTIN GASKELL BRUCE GORDON NICOLA HATCH JEREMY KING PETER LEE FRANC MADDEN JENNIE DR NAEYER CHRISSIE OVERS MICHELE WRAIGHT DAN WRIGHT * Stage Crew CONRAD AYLING SOPHIE BROWN MARRISA CLIFFORD JULIAN EYRES MORAG McINTOSH * Lighting Equipment Supplied by LEE LIGHTING LTD * Camera Engineering RICHARD MALPASS ASSOCIATES * Dubbing Facilities THE MAIDSTONE STUDIOS * Dubbing Mixer MIKE ERANDER * Post Production Facilities RESOLUTION * Editor JOHN WRIGHT * Music Composed by MIKE O'DONNELL & JUNIOR CAMPBELL * Made at SHEPPERTON STUDIOS * Processed by TECHNICOLOR * Associate Producer STEVE ASQUITH * Executive Producer PETER URIE * Produced by PHIL FEHRLE * A BRITT ALLCROFT PRODUCTION * Films @BRITT ALLCROFT (Thomas) Limited 1986, 1995 * Soundtrack @BRITT ALLCROFT (Thomas) Limited 1991, 1995 for "SHINING TIME STATION"﻿ DVD Artwork Front Cover * Top: Thomas and James Back Cover Nameplates VHS Version Busy Book * Fimbo * Baby Pom * Florrie Nameboards DVD Version Railside Tales Nameplates The Railways Of Crotoonia Nameboards Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas Category:Thomas & Friends on CBeebies Category:Fimbles on Nick Jr Category:The Roly Mo Show on Nick Jr Category:Crotoonia's Railside Tales on The MilanToon Channel Category:The Railways of Crotoonia on The MilanToon Channel